


Wait

by Miquela



Category: The Purge (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miquela/pseuds/Miquela
Summary: With the country at stake, Charlie is willing to do whatever it takes to end the purge, even if that means putting her relationship with Leo aside. The two of them struggle with hiding their feelings, each day proving more difficult than the last. Can they wait until the end of her term or will Charlie risk everything she's worked for to be with him?





	1. President-Elect

_"It's official, the next president of the united stated will be Charlotte Roan."_

Despite this being everything she'd worked for, Charlie's stomach dropped. Yes, it was partially anxiety over everything that was about to fall on her shoulders, but mostly it was Leo. He looked at her at the same moment she looked at him, both of them a mixture of happiness and heartbreak. Not caring that there was a room full of people looking at her or that she was being broadcasted for the entire country to see, she put her hadn't on Leo's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him, meaning it.

"I'm not," he smiled, his eyes shining, deeply proud of her. Before he thought too much about it, Leo pulled her into a tight hug, trying to convey all his love for her into that one moment that would have to last them the next four years. Charlie squeezed back as hard as she could, when they let go giving him a sad smile before immediately turning to hug her assistant, publicist, and her vice president, trying to disguise their meaning of their hug to the public. As far as anyone else knew, it was a simple congratulatory hug, not the " _goodbye, I'll always love you_ " that it really was. 

Of course, it wasn't really goodbye. Despite their agreement to put their romantic relationship on hold for her presidency, Charlie couldn't bring herself to remove him from the head of security position, not that Leo would have left anyway. Neither of them could trust her safety to anyone else, especially after what happened on purge night, and neither of them could bring themselves to even entertain the idea of being completely apart for so long.

They'd flirted for so long, dancing around each other trying to maintain a professional relationship, that after purge night, when they finally admitted their feelings for each other, they couldn't stop the momentum of their shared passion. Of course, it only took a few days for reality to come crashing down. It became obvious by the public's increasing interest in her personal life that any slip up could cost her her career. Although they were able to keep their relationship secret for five months, they both knew it wouldn't be possible in the white house. With people around every corner, cameras and onlookers everywhere, they wouldn't even be able to walk down the hallway together without someone taking notice, much less carry on an affair. 

Charlie hated the word, but that's exactly what it was: an affair. Although she knew that they shared a deep connection, something so strong she felt it in every bone in her body when she saw Leo, there was no other word for what they did, not in the public's eye. To come forward with their relationship would be political suicide, and she knew she'd be impeached from the white house before she even got the chance to unpack.

By the time Charlie did her rounds, personally thanking as many people in the room as she could, a camera crew was already set up, waiting to televise her acceptance speech. She knew she should be excited to give a speech she had practiced in her bedroom since she was 17, but she couldn't get her mind off Leo, the one person she really wanted to share this with but couldn't.

Charlie's speech was expectantly moving, eliciting more than a few tears from people in the crowd and all over America, though she couldn't remember most of it. She knew she shouldn't be so unhappy, but she couldn't help it. As she wrapped up her speech and the crowd cheered her on loudly, Charlie felt her eyes begin to burn with tears.  _Not here_ , she thought, knowing that she had to leave before anyone noticed the momentary break in her facade. Charlie waved to camera, tilting her head almost imperceptibly at Leo, letting him know she was ready to go. Lovers or not, it was still is job to keep her safe, and she knew without a doubt that he would see her home.

* * *

 

Charlie and Leo sat in the back seat of the limo, partition rolled up, squeezing each other's hands until their knuckles turned white. Neither one wanted to break the silence, knowing that talking meant having to say goodbye. Unable to bare the idea of spending these precious 30 minutes alone with Leo in silence, Charlie said, her voice cracking, "It shouldn't have to be like this."

Leo pulled her in until their sides were pressed together with only their intertwined hands between them. "I know it's hard, but it'll be worth it," he said, kissing her temple and sounding more sure than he was. His heart broke when he felt Charlie begin to cry, the slight tremor in her shoulders giving it away. With a hand on her chin he turned her face towards his, and, with their foreheads pressed together, he whispered, "I love you, every day."

Charlie nodded slightly as she let out a choked a sob and kissed him on the lips, fighting not to take it deeper, knowing that it would only make things harder for them. They sat like that for the rest of the drive, foreheads pressed together, occasionally whispering reassurances and words of love, finally pulling apart when the car came to a stop. Leo squeezed her hand one more time before letting go and watching her walk to her door. She looked back and smiled sadly at him before closing the door and falling apart completely, wishing only for Leo to comfort her, but knowing he couldn't do that again for a long, long time.

Leo drove himself back to his apartment that night, memories of Charlie flooding his brain and breaking his heart over and over again. He hadn't felt so empty since the death of his son. Knowing that he'd see Charlie again tomorrow somehow only made it worse. It wouldn't be the same.  _They_ wouldn't be the same. When he got home, he didn't turn on any lights, instead navigating his way through the darkness straight to his bed where he lay restlessly until morning. 

At the same time, across the city, Charlie lay awake in bed wishing her greatest success didn't feel so much like defeat. She'd finally found love and happiness after all these years and now was giving it all up, and for what? To save a family that died 18 years ago? Charlie shook the thought from her head, knowing it was more than that. She wanted, no  _needed_ , to do this to save as many lives as she could. The purge had taken too much already. With a new determination, Charlie pulled herself from bed and went straight to her at-home office, setting out plans for her presidency and forcing herself to channel her heartbreak into something productive, as she had before. Charlie was going to make to make this sacrifice count for something, knowing that she couldn't give up the one person who mattered to her for nothing.


	2. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo accompanies Charlie to the white house for a tour, the two of them coping with their breakup in very different ways.

Charlie's phone went off at 6am. Surprised that she had worked through the night, she shut off the alarm and rose from her desk, back stiff from being hunched over outlines all night, the hard work a welcome distraction from her breakup with Leo. She had managed to create an entire mockup of her proposal to end the purge, all it needed was the presidential seal, which would be her's in under 2 months. A small smile curved her lips at the thought but didn't linger. Making her way to the bathroom for a shower, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, eyeliner and lipstick smudged, hair tussled from running her hands through it all night, and eyes puffy from crying, she looked like a disaster, not someone who had just been elected president of the United States. 

Knowing that cameras would be on her all day today, Charlie took extra care getting ready, hiding any signs of her crying behind makeup and her glasses. Not sure exactly why, but, with Leo in the back of her mind, she put on a dress that he loved, knowing it wouldn't change anything. Her doorbell chimed and she pushed her heels on as she made her way towards it, knowing would be her assistant, Sophie, on the other side of the door. 

Sophie entered the foyer, a flurry of energy that often left Charlie feeling a little dizzy. Today, however, her enthusiasm was exactly what Charlie needed, reminding her of exactly what this was was all for in the first place. Sophie outlined her schedule for the day, the bulk of which was a tour of the white house, during which she would need to answer some preliminary questions about her stay at the white house. "Leo will be meeting us there, of course. He, as usual, insisted on arriving early and doing a sweep of the entire grounds, as if there's anything he can do about the NFFA who literally live in the white house." 

At the mention of Leo's name, Charlie's stomach dropped. It hadn't even been twelve hours, and she already missed him terribly yet dreaded seeing him at the same time. How hard was this going to be?

* * *

Leo saw Charlie before she saw him. She was getting out of the car at the white house, Sophie on her heels. With her soft, blonde curls blowing softly behind her, the rising sun creating a halo of light behind her, she looked almost unreal, and the sight of her hit Leo like a punch to the stomach. He hoped nobody noticed his sharp intake of breath, but was sure that the security of education could hear his heart thumping from the other side of the mansion. When she looked up, her eyes briefly flickering to him and then away, onto other, more important people, he couldn't help but feel a little rejected. Sure they weren't together anymore, but had she really dismissed him that easily?

She walked past him with a curt nod, her citrus perfume enveloping him as she continued straight to the current president, Jeffrey Welch, greeting him with a smile and firm handshake. The two made their way into the white house, talking as they walked, and quickly disappeared behind a handful of press, flashing cameras brightly lighting their path as they toured the mansion that Charlie would soon call home. Leo uncharacteristically let himself be pushed to the back, needing to get her scent out of his head before he continued on.

When he was ready to join them a few minutes later, he followed the echoing sounds of people talking through the halls of the white house, able to easily pick her voice out of all the commotion. Over the next hour, he trailed behind the crowd, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious and feeling like an outsider. By the time they completed the tour and dismissed the press a couple hours later, he felt completely on edge. Watching her pose for pictures, hearing her laugh, and seeing her so at ease when he felt so miserable had made him feel raw. It didn't help that with all the press gone, it was harder for him to find ways to distract himself from the way she looked in that dress and how badly he wanted to make a mess of her perfect red lipstick.

How could Charlie seem so unaffected by what happened? Leo knew there was no way he could hide the way he was feeling as well as she was. Seeing her like this felt like a confirmation of his deepest fear that what they shared was one-sided, that she didn't really feel the same about him as he did her. He found it hard to reconcile that image with the woman who had cried in his arms the night before, but here she was, obviously more at peace with their breakup than he would ever be.

Leo heard the president ask Charlie into an office to answer some questions, to which she agreed with a smile, and she and Sophie followed him and another man he recognized as the president's assistant through a doorway to the left. Before Leo could follow them into the room, the door shut.

* * *

Charlie heard Leo pacing outside the door, clearly nervous about her entering a room he hadn't checked first. Her phone vibrated, alerting her to a text from Leo:

> _You safe, Senator?_

She responded her confirmation with two thumbs up and tucked her phone away. So far, she'd made it through the day without breaking down, but she felt completely on edge. She'd been unable to stop the shaking in her hands, whether it was from the lack of sleep, caffeine, or Leo, she wasn't sure. Not that Leo had been around all the much. She barely caught a glimpse of him in the last two hours, and when she did she refused to let her eyes linger too long, afraid she'd start to cry again. 

The president's voice snapped her from her thoughts. "I hope you don't mind if we get right down to business," he said, brightly, sitting down at a large, maple desk and pulling out a stack of papers.

Charlie knew he hated her and that his kindness was completely false, but she was thankful for it nonetheless. "That's fine by me," she smiled back, sitting down opposite him and next to the Sophie. His assistant, Thomas, a man in his late-20's who eagerly held a pen and notepad, stood behind the president, ready to write down anything the president needed.

For the next hour they politely went through about a thousand details from white house bedrooms to travel arrangements, as Thomas's pen moved rapidly, getting as many details as possible. Charlie skirted around discussing policy as much as she could, knowing that getting into an argument with the current president would be inevitable if they did. There were only a few pages left in the huge stack of papers they had started with, when President Welch slid a small packet across the table to her, "This is a list of all secret service agents, along with photos. I assume you'll want to familiarize yourself with them as much as you can before you being your term, so you can keep this."

"Thank you, that's incredibly helpful. I'll pass this along to my head of security for him to look at and make any necessary changes to," Charlie nodded as she accepted the papers. 

"I assure you, changes won't be necessary. We have the best security out there. All you need to do is learn some names and try not to worry your pretty little head about it," Welch smiled condescendingly at her, losing the friendly mask he had worn all day.

Charlie felt her face heat with anger at his remark. Her voice rose slightly as she said, "I assure you _Mr. President_ ," her voice venomous when she used the title, "I will be making  _plenty_ of changes to security, as I'm sure even you can understand, considering at least half these men want my 'pretty little head' dead."

Welch laughed threateningly at her response, but before he could respond, Charlie continued, on a roll. "You know what, Welch, keep your roster. It's crap to me anyway. I can only trust one _fucking_ person, and he's not on any list you're going to slide across this table."

"Oh you mean your wannabe-cop head of security?" Welch scoffed, "He's a piece of shit and we all know it."

Sophie gasped, having otherwise been quiet the entire time, and Charlie stood up, shouting with complete rage, "Don't you  _dare_ ever insult him again. Leo is the best fucking security out there. Maybe if you pulled your head out of the NFFA's ass you'd realize-" Charlie was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open and Welch laughing at the angry tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Leo barged into the room having heard her shouts, pissed as hell, not even knowing what the guy had said to set Charlie off, but having caught enough of it to know it had something to do with him. 

Somehow, he fought the urge to kill Welch and instead dragged a fighting Charlie out of the office as she continued to tell him off, a panicked Sophie following behind.

When they reached the cars, Leo put Charlie in his own and instructed Sophie to take the other one home, to which she didn't dare argue. Leo got into his car next to a still-fuming Charlie and drove away from the white house as she shook with anger. Leo put a reassuring hand on her leg, momentarily forgetting their breakup, and Charlie stilled, reveling in the warmth of his hand. After a few moments, Leo swore and pulled his hand away, apologizing. Charlie knew she shouldn't let herself miss the simple contact so much, but she did. Reaching over the center console, she grabbed his hand and held it for the drive home, unable to deny herself the simple contact, thankful he didn't pull away. 

 

 


	3. Breaking the Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Charlie go back to her house, where they sit down and try to have a conversation.

By the time Leo had pulled into Charlie's driveway, she'd managed to calm herself down a bit, knowing that the real reason she was so angry had nothing to do with Welch's remarks. She had gotten zero sleep last night and hadn't even begun to come to terms with her and Leo's breakup. Remembering the real reason for her outburst caused an ache in the pit of her stomach and a familiar burning behind her eyes. Before she had a chance to give in to the tears that threatened to fall, Leo shut off the car and cleared his throat, pulling her from her thoughts.

Reluctantly, they pulled their still-intertwined hands apart. Charlie opened her door and took one step out of the car, and, without giving herself a chance to think about it, turned around and said, her eyes pleading, "Come with me." At Leo's questioning look, she continued, "We should probably talk, don't you think?"

Silently, Leo nodded and got out of the car, following her into her home and towards her office. He found it difficult to walk through her house without remembering everything they'd shared, the simplest things bringing back fond memories that were now to painful to think about. He couldn't even walk past her dining room without being tormented by images of late night dinners that often ended with Charlie spread atop the table with Leo over her, her hands fisted in his hair, all rational thoughts having disappeared from their minds.

Charlie chose to sit behind her desk, rather than on the love seat, thinking it wise to put some space between them, but when Leo sat across from her and looked at her with red, tired eyes and a day's stubble grazing his jaw, she knew there was nowhere on this continent she could sit that would make her forget how much she loved this man. When she invited him in, she really had no idea what she planned to say to him. Charlie just knew that couldn't bare him leaving right now. 

Leo was a bit surprised that Charlie seemed at a loss for words. For the first time, he and Charlie sat in an uncomfortable silence, and he had no idea how to fill it. The thought broke him up inside. Being with her was the only that that never felt forced or unnatural, and he was terrified he'd never get that back. 

Deciding that open honesty was the only way to go, Charlie steeled herself with a deep breath before saying, "I know we need to talk, but I really have no idea what to say or even where to start."

Leo smiled a sad smile, thankful they were both on the same page but wishing it wasn't such a sad chapter, "I was thinking the same thing." They were both quiet for a moment before Leo broke the silence, "So, what happened in there today?"

Charlie looked a little guilty. "Welch made a few comments that ticked me off. I shouldn't have let them get to me, but my head just isn't in the right place right now. I'm really just thankful that there weren't any press around when it happened."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd have a field day with footage of me dragging you off while you yelled just about every curse word out there," Leo laughed a little.

Charlie, relaxing for the first time, laughed too. "I didn't use _all of them._ I think I left a few out."

"Only because you had to get creative and invent some of your own," he laughed and shook his head, "Did you seriously call him a-"

"Oh god please don't say it!" Charlie laughed as her face reddened with embarrassment. "I am never gonna live this down. I'm pretty sure his assistant wrote all of it down for official records!"

"Well, it'll make for some pretty interesting history reports," they both laughed at the thought. 

The two continued talking over an hour, not even realizing how much time had passed until Sophie called, nervously asking Charlie if she was still up for her scheduled interviews this afternoon. Charlie apologized to Sophie for her earlier outburst and agreed to the interviews, reluctant to leave her bubble with Leo. 

"Back to the real world?" Leo asked, already knowing the answer.

Charlie nodded and stood up, walking around the desk to him. They stood inches apart, so close that Charlie was sure he must be able to her heartbeat. Leo wanted nothing more than to kiss her, and he saw that same desire reflected in her own eyes. When Charlie's tongue flicked out, moistening her red lips, it took all Leo's willpower not to lean in. As the air crackled between them, both of them mentally indulged in their own desires, their thoughts reflected on each other's faces.

Just as Leo was about to close the gap between them, Charlie raised her hand and placed it on his chest so she could feel his heart beating. "We can't," she whispered, her voice pained. Despite her words she let her hand wander up his body until she was cradling his jaw. "I love you so much, Leo."

"Me too," he said, leaning into her touch. "We aren't broken up, we're just-" he paused, unable to put the state of their relationship into words.

"Waiting," she finished, knowing exactly what he was trying to say.

The two pulled apart, the unspoken promise that they'd be together again lying heavily between them. 


	4. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two and a half months have passed since Charlie was elected the next president of the United States. Somehow, she and Leo have managed to ignore the tension between them, but things get a little more difficult when they both move into the white house.

_"Come to bed with me," Charlie beckoned, eyes mischievous, her hand reaching for the waistband of his jeans._

_Leo eagerly allowed himself to be pulled into her room, unable to resist the sensual curve of her lips and the feel of her hand making it's way towards his zipper._

_Charlie's blue eyes sparkled with desire as she pushed him onto the bed, sliding down his unzipped pants as he fell back, and immediately reaching for the hem of her dress and pulling it over her head. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Leo, sliding her hands under his shirt and onto his bare chest as she did so. Charlie let out a deep moan when her lips met Leo's, fueling him to deepen the kiss. They only pulled apart long enough for Leo to pull off his shirt, leaving both of them in only their underwear._

_Charlie kissed her way down Leo's chest, her destination obvious. He weaved his hands into her tussled blonde curls as she hooked her fingers onto his boxers, lightly scratching his hip with her manicured nails as she pulled them down._

* * *

 Leo awoke on bedroom floor surrounded by boxes, frustrated and in need of a cold shower. Well, what he really needed was a naked Charlie, in his bed, but. much to his disappointment, that wasn't an option. 

After almost three months apart, Leo thought these dreams of Charlie would have stopped, but it seems as if they'd only gotten worse, or better, depending on how you look at it. Each night the dreams seemed to get more vivid and real, and Leo often awoke feeling as though he had really felt her skin on his, tasted her mouth, smelled her perfume. He wondered how much worse it would get once they started living under the same roof. 

Seeing her at work almost every day didn't help, but, given the option, he wouldn't change their arrangement. Charlie was the most amazing person he'd ever met, and if he needed to step back to let her do what she set out to do, the so be it. He was just worried about having Charlie sleep down the hall from him every night, having to resist knocking on her door and begging her to let him in. Leo sighed, knowing that no matter how bad it got, he'd endure it for her. He'd endure anything for Charlie.  

Leo got out of the shower and caught a glimpse of the clock. It was only 4 in the morning, and there was know way he'd be able to fall back asleep. Instead, he headed to the gym, something he'd found himself doing at least once a day since he and Charlie had hit pause. It was there that he got out as much pent-up energy has he could. Not that it would ever be enough. No matter how many miles he ran or weights he lifted, Leo could never get her off his mind.

* * *

Charlie was sitting on the floor of her office, already hard at work on her computer by the time Leo's dreams woke him up. She had taken to working through most of the night, unable to find much rest in sleeping anyway. At most she slept 4 hours a night and often awoke feeling more tired than when she'd fallen asleep. In the past few months she'd grown used to the sinking of her heart at the thought of Leo, although that didn't make it any less painful. 

Around 6:30 am Charlie made her way to her room to get ready for the day. The only thing remaining in her closet was the navy blue dress she planned to wear today, all her other clothes packed away in boxes. Although today was moving day, there wasn't actually much moving for her to do. All her stuff was already loaded onto a truck and would all be taken care of for her. Apparently, the president didn't have to unpack her own things. All she had to do was point to where she wanted everything to go and, of course, pose for pictures.

Having carefully applied makeup to cover the dark circles that had taken up permanent residence under her eyes, Charlie's lack of sleep was undetectable. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail, deciding that yesterday's curls would have to do, since she'd already packed all her styling tools yesterday evening. With everything in place, Charlie to back onto her computer for another couple hours before heading off to the white house with her driver, otherwise alone. She'd given Sophie the day off, figuring her assistant didn't really need to be around to watch Charlie point at shelves and take pictures.

When Charlie arrived at the white house she was surprised to see the moving truck already completely emptied. She got out of the car and asked a nearby worker, who's name she remembered to be Darin, how long they have been here. "We got here around 5 am, ma'am," he responded, "Got most of your stuff unpacked too," he smiled genuinely at her before climbing onto the back of the moving truck and pulling it closed. 

Charlie was a bit shocked to find that all but one box had been unpacked without her. The only thing left being labeled underwear, which she was thankful they had the sense not to touch. She wandered back outside to find the moving van already long gone, a black truck in it's place. Before she was able to give it much thought, Leo appeared from behind the cab, 3 boxes piled high in his arms. Charlie couldn't help but admire how much his muscles bulged under the weight, bigger than she remembered them being.  _Pick your jaw up off the ground, Roan,_ she chastised herself, jogging up to him to lend a hand. 

Charlie grabbed the top box from his arms, thankful it wasn't too heavy as she greeted him, "You look like you need a little help there," she winked, unable to stop herself from flirting with him.

Leo smiled, "I think I was handling it just fine, but if carrying a box of explosives is what makes you happy, so be it from me to stop you."

"Are there really explosives in here?" she asked, genuinely unsure. 

Leo laughed in response, but quickly stopped when Charlie walked in front him, giving him a distracting view of the curve of her ass. He felt himself begin to harden, and swore under his breath. 

"Something wrong, Leo?" 

"Nope, no problem here, but let me walk in front. You know, for safety purposes."

Charlie rolled her eyes, knowing he was being overprotective, but allowing him to pass her anyway. "I don't know where your room is anyway."

* * *

As chance may have it, Leo's room was right next door to her's, with only a wall separating their two beds. Leo and Charlie were both a little shocked by it, though neither said anything, unwilling to voice their concerns and risk creating more tension than there already was between them. Charlie finished helping him bring all his boxes up and then excused herself to go take photos for the newspaper.

While posing for photos, the journalist she was working with kept a continuous stream of conversation going. "So, are you the only person moving in here today? Most presidents come with their families but-" she trailed off, instantly regretting what she'd said.

Charlie noticing the girls discomfort, ignored the slight pang at the reminder of her dead family and said, "Actually, my head of security is also moving in. There's been quite a few attempts on my life, as I'm sure you know, and we've agreed that I need the best protection at all times."

The journalist nodded, thankful that Charlie hadn't been offended by her accidental slip. "Isn't it a bit unusual to have non-family come life in the white house, especially since the staff quarters are now being used as storage?"

Grateful for the explanation as to why Leo's room was next to her's, she answered the question gladly. "It is unusual, but as I said, I need more protection that my predecessors did, and, since nobody else is moving in with me, there's plenty of rooms available."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, the journalist changed the subject, peppering Charlie with trivial questions about everything from her favorite color to her fondest childhood memory. 

The shoot wrapped up after a couple hours, and Charlie was glad to head upstairs, planning on reorganizing her bedroom. However, she passed Leo's open door and caught a glimpse his room in disarray, with his belongings covering the bed and much of the floor. In the middle of the room stood a stressed-out Leo, a pile of clothes at his feet. Charlie saw him and immediately forgot her plans to rearrange, instead offering to help him unpack.

"You don't have anything better to do?" he asked, unsure of whether he wanted her to leave or stay. 

"I'm actually clear for the rest of the day, and I'm ahead on all my work," she smiled, kneeling down and starting to fold the clothes at his feet.

The image of Charlie on her knees in front of him was all too similar to a dream he'd had only a few night's go. Shaking the memory from his mind, he knelt down next to her and began folding too. "Thanks. I honestly don't know where to start with all this."

They continued a steady stream of conversation for the next hour, folding clothes. Leo would fold something, and Charlie would unfold and refold it, unsatisfied with his work. Once the pile of clothes that was between was completely folded, they were both at a loss for what to do next. The bulk of Leo's thinks were just clothes and suits, all which had been hung up. The last couple of boxes contained some weights, punching bags, and gloves that Leo would have to carry down to the gym. 

One again, Leo and Charlie found themselves face to face with each other, electricity passing between them. Charlie's eyes burned into his with unmasked desire, briefly flitting away to look at the bed they stood in front of, and Leo couldn't remember a single reason why they weren't supposed to be together. 

"Oh fuck," Charlie said under her breath as she pulled Leo's face to her's and kissed him so hard that they both fell onto the bed, Charlie landing on top of him. Leo's hands were everywhere, never settling in one place. He wanted to touch her all over, needing to make up for all they'd missed since November. Just like she couldn't stop herself from kissing him, she couldn't stop herself from grinding against his growing erection nor could she stop the moan that escaped from her mouth when she did.

They were both so wrapped up in their passion that they almost missed the sound of footsteps coming up the hallway. By the time they heard them, they barely had enough time to pull apart, Leo launching himself off the bed and onto the floor, next to a pile of folded t-shirts. 

Sophie poked her head in, surprised to see Leo and Charlie both in his room. "Hey, sorry to bother you, hopefully you weren't busy?"

Charlie willed her voice to come out sounding normal, "Yeah, uh, no, we weren't busy, just helping Leo unpack. What's up?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"You left your computer on the floor at your house. The realtor called me, not wanting to disturb you. I would have just given it to you tomorrow, but I know you like to work through the night, and I just thought-"

"Thank you!" Charlie said brightly, ignoring the strange look Leo was giving her, and getting up to take the laptop from Sophie. "You're the best, honestly. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sophie dismissed Charlie's gratitude, saying she was really just doing her job, and said goodbye to Charlie, unable to shake the feeling that Leo and her were up to more than just unpacking. With a small wave to Leo, Sophie left, not wanting to intrude. Once she was out of earshot, Leo said, "Working through the night, huh?"

Charlie nodded, and Leo knew exactly what she meant, not needing her to explain that sleep was impossible, because he understood better than anyone.

"I should probably," Charlie gestured to the door, and Leo nodded, knowing that if she didn't leave now, they may risk doing something they'd both regret. 


	5. Better Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Charlie both lay awake in their respective beds, kept awake the knowledge that there's nothing but a wall between them.

Leo's sheets smelled like Charlie. Half reveling in the scent and half angry at it, he found himself feeling frustrated beyond belief. After punching his pillow one last time, Leo rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, unable to focus on anything that didn't involve Charlie. When had he become so engulfed in her that he let her define his every thought? Leo didn't want to be _that guy_ , but he knew that since the first time he tasted Charlie's beautiful lips, he'd never want anyone else.

 

> _It was a couple days after purge night, and the two of them were holed up in her office going over new security protocol that Leo wanted to implement. Of course, it was taking them hours to agree on anything when Charlie argued with Leo on just about every point. She refused to wear a bulletproof vest to rallies, she said no to traveling in what she referred to as his "glorified bat-mobile," and she downright refused to consider sleeping in the underground bunker he wanted to install beneath her office._
> 
> _"Senator, I need you to let me keep you safe," Leo said, more than a little aggravated with her._
> 
> _"I_ _am,_ _but you need to be little more realistic. I'm not sleeping in a 6 foot long bunker. I get claustrophobic if i close the door in this office half the time!" Charlie rolled up her sleeves, and Leo saw five deep-purple bruises that more than resembled fingers on her forearm, a sobering reminder of why they were arguing in the first place._
> 
> _Leo gently picked up her wrist, making her look at her arm. "See this. This is what I don't ever want to see again. Can you_ please  _let me do my job and protect you?" he asked, somewhat pleadingly. "This isn't me taking_ _unnecessary precautions. This is about the fact that there are people out there who will do whatever it takes to keep you from winning this election, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure you do."_
> 
> _Leo hoped he hadn't said too much. He hoped that Charlie couldn't tell that her wrist in his hand felt like a lifeline. Even more so, Leo hoped she might lean in, because no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was undeniably attracted to his boss._
> 
> _Charlie must have been feeling the same pull he was, because, like clockwork, she leaned across her desk at the exact moment that he found himself hoping she would. She tentatively brought her mouth to his, kissing him slowly, seeming uncharacteristically unsure of herself. Leo brought his hand to the back of her neck, bringing her face even closer to his and giving her the reassurance she needed to deepen the kiss. When she slipped her tongue into his mouth, Leo let out a low groan. Kissing hadn't turned him on this much since he was 15, but Charlie had a way of making more sensual that it had ever been._
> 
> _He had no clue how long they stayed like that, leaning over her desk, discovering each other's mouths, before he noticed the taste of whiskey on her tongue., remembering the drink she'd had earlier. Reluctantly, he pulled away. Charlie's blue eyes were trained on him and darker than he'd ever seen them. He wanted her so badly he ached with it, but he wanted her completely sober._
> 
> _Charlie looked at him, failing to cover up the rejection on her face. "I'm sorry. I thought-"_
> 
> _"Don't apologize. I want this, believe me, I do. I just want to make sure you won't regret it."_
> 
> _"I won't," Charlie said huskily, walking around to his side of the desk, a seductive gleam in her eye._
> 
> _"Senator, you've been drinking tonight. I don't think we should-"_
> 
> _Charlie laughed. "I'm hardly drunk Leo! We just made out, practically on top of my desk, so please drop the formal act for once and call me Charlie!"_
> 
> _She was half amused, half frustrated, and Leo couldn't tell which way it was gonna go right now. "I'm sorry,_ Charlie _, but if we're going to do this, I want you stone-cold sober. I want you to feel every single touch, remember every movement, every word. If you still feel the same way tomorrow, without the Whiskey, I'll be more than willing," he promised, eliciting a gasp from Charlie. Whether it was from shock or something else, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he'd never hoped more for something than he did for Charlie to still feel the same tomorrow._

With the memory of his first kiss with Charlie on his mind, and the taste of her still on his lips from earlier, Leo knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. Still, he closed his eyes, needing to at least try to put his mind to rest.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, not even two feet away from Leo, Charlie could hear him moving around in bed. She so badly wanted to go crawl into bed with Leo and let his warmth lull her to sleep, and she knew he'd never turn her away. God knew she wouldn't have the willpower to tell him to leave if he walked in right now. She never had much willpower when it came to Leo, she thought as she remembered the first time they made love.

 

> _Charlie had been left frustrated by Leo the night before, when he refused to be with her because she'd had a small glass of whiskey. Although it irritated her to no end, she also found his insistence that she be completely sober to be a little sexy. The way he told her he wanted her to remember every detail of their lovemaking sent a shiver down her spine, but Charlie was determined not to give him the satisfaction of showing her anticipation._
> 
> _The next day, she pretended to be completely unfazed by him, acting as if nothing had happened at all the night before. She did, however, allow herself the indulgence of teasing him a little, letting her hand "accidentally" brush his leg as they walked, leaning over him at his desk and letting her breast lightly graze his shoulder as she overlooked his security outlines. Although she didn't show it, by evening her brain was complete mush, and it seemed her teasing had gotten to her more than it had him._
> 
> _Giving into her desire the way only Leo could tempt her to do, she called him that evening and asked him to meet her at her home office, claiming she had some issues with his newest security plans that she'd like to discuss. Knowing he'd be over in less than an hour, she ran upstairs and put on her sexiest bra and underwear set, even opting to wear a garter belt and thigh-high nylons, something she couldn't recall ever using. She slipped on mostly-professional dress that was just a little more low cut than usual, not wanting to be completely obvious in her intentions. As final touch she let her hair down, unclipping it just as the doorbell rang._
> 
> _When she opened the door to let Leo in, the look on his face was one of desire and confusion. It was as if he knew something had changed in her, but he just didn't know quite what it was. She walked in front of him to her office, moving her hips a little more than normal, feeling Leo's eyes on her._
> 
> _Wanting to throw him off, she poured herself a drink before she sat at her desk, slowly an deliberately setting it between them as she looked into his eyes. "Would you like a drink, Leo?" she offered, already knowing his answer._
> 
> _He raised an eyebrow at her, "I think we both know what the real question is here," he stared right back her, and asked challengingly, "Do_  you _want a drink, Senator."_
> 
> _The air only grew heavier between them as they stared at each other, desire written all over their faces. Of course, Charlie was the first to give in, pushing her glass of whiskey away before walking around to his side of the desk, pulling him in for a kiss, ready to continue what they'd started the night before. they moaned into each other's mouths simultaneously, Leo lifting Charlie off the ground as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling their centers closer together so she could feel him pressed against her._
> 
> _Leo carried her up to the bedroom like this, with Charlie kissing his neck and grinding against him more passionately each step he took. By the time her laid her on the bed, they were both frantic, pulling of each other's clothing as fast they possibly could, only pausing once Leo got her dress off. He stopped and groaned at the sight of Charlie spread out on the bed before him in nothing but a lacy black bra and matching thong and garter belt. "You've gotta be kidding me," he mumbled under his breath._
> 
> _"Oh, I'm completely serious," she promised as she pulled him back in, both of them in their underwear. Leo kissed his way across her entire body, and she did the same, deliberately leaving a trail of red lipstick down his chest. They must have spent nearly an hour just worshipping each other's bodies with their mouths, tasting every inch that they possibly could._
> 
> _Charlie was the one who finally took it further. Unable to resist anymore, she straddled him and brought the two of them together, the passion between them growing with each thrust until eventually it was too much, and they came together, loudly and earth-shatteringly._

Charlie pulled herself away from the memory of her and Leo, knowing that it wasn't going to help her fall asleep. Without thinking, she knocked twice on the wall behind her that separated her and Leo. Realizing what she'd done she froze, hoping Leo hadn't noticed. After a few moments, she heard two soft knocks come from the other side of the wall, the sound enough to make her stomach to flips. With a sigh, she put her hand to the wall, completely unaware that Leo was doing exactly the same thing.


	6. Inauguration Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's inauguration day, and Charlie couldn't be more exited. She goes about her day preparing for the big event, sharing a few moments with Leo along the way.

Despite her brief, fitful sleep, Charlie got out of bed that morning with renewed energy. She found herself practically overflowing with excitement as she tossed on a t-shirt and an old pair jeans, haphazardly pulling her hair into a bun, knowing that a stylist would be here in hour to get her ready anyway. She couldn't help the little hop in her step as she made her way down to the kitchen, humming softly to herself. 

Leo was little surprised when Charlie slid onto the kitchen stool next to him, having expected her to steer clear of him after what they almost did last night. "Good morning," she practically sang, clearly having woke up the right side of the bed.

Leo turned to look at her, about to respond, when the sight of her struck him speechless. He was unprepared to see Charlie without her usual makeup, leaving her cheeks completely bare. This was his favorite view of her, as he considered the splattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose to be his greatest weakness. He hadn't realized he'd been staring until Charlie waved her hands in front of his face, "You there?" she smiled strangely at him.

Leo shook his head and apologized. "I must not be awake yet. You seem very chipper this morning," he pointed out, smiling at her.

"Chipper?"

"Do you have a better word?"

"I guess not," she giggled, the sound making Leo's smile grow. "I can't believe it's finally here, you know? I've planned it for so long, I just can't believe it's finally happening."

"Well it is, and nobody deserves it more than you. You're gonna be the best damn president this country's ever seen," Leo said, unable to keep the pride out of his voice.

Charlie's chin raised marginally. "I am, aren't I?"

He nodded and the two of them smiled at each other, Leo looking back and forth between Charlie's shining eyes and her freckles, feeling lucky just to get to look at her like this.

Charlie, feeling that familiar pull that only Leo could elicit, cleared her throat and slid off her stool, deciding it best not to let the moment continue. "I'd better go practice my speech. Not that I haven't had it written since I was practically a kid." Leo smiled and watched Charlie, glowing, disappear up the stairs.

* * *

Time passed quickly, and before Charlie knew it she was being ushered into a large room by Elena Pendleton, a stylist that her publicist insisted she hire. In the room was a small rack holding dresses of just about every color, a table crowded with makeup and styling tools that looked more akin to torture devices, and 3 other girls in back aprons, all looking nervous and excited.

Without knowing what was happening, Charlie was led to a chair, and the girls, by some form of magic, all moved perfectly in tune with one another. While one curled her hair another applied her makeup and third ran back and forth, holding up different dresses, comparing them to her eyes, her hair, her makeup. They all spoke in unison, somehow not missing a word of what the others said, and never missing a beat when Elena spoke over them all, giving instructions that were not to be argued with. Charlie found herself feeling overwhelmed but thankful that she was clearly in good hands. 

As quickly as they began, they all stopped, seemingly at once, Elena ushering her behind a changing screen. In the makeshift changing room hung a navy blue dress with a square neckline, cap sleeves, and matching buttons going down the back. It was simple, elegant, and altogether perfect for her. She slipped it on and poked her out from behind the screen, asking for help with the buttons. All at once, the three girls came and buttoned her up, all chatting about how pretty she looked.

It seemed more like they were complementing their own work rather than her, so Charlie just smiled and assured them they did a wonderful job, not even sure what she actually looked like. When she was presented with a mirror, Charlie knew they were more than right. She didn't just looked pretty; she looked more beautiful than she ever remembered looking. She smiled and hugged all four them, thanking them all for their work and assuring Elena that she would call them for every presidential even over the next four years.

"You'd better mean eight years," Elena said, having faith that Charlie would be reelected in four years.

The three girls nodded in agreement, all three talking at once about how happy they were that she won and that they knew she'd do an amazing job.

They spoke for a little while longer until Charlie needed to go. Before she left, Elena handed her a black peacoat, the exact same length as the dress, "In case it cold," she smiled, ushering Charlie out of the room as the girls got started on packing all the stuff away. Charlie thanked them all one last time before making her way to a vacant office, ready to read over her speech a couple more times.

* * *

Leo spotted Charlie in his office, back to the door, rehearsing her speech, one manicured finger tapping rhythmically against his desk as she leaned her hip against it. Her hair was pinned into a twisted updo at the back of her head. His eyes followed her neck to the line of buttons that trailed down her back and curved temptingly with her body, making his mouth water at the sight. 

Leo cleared his throat, reluctant to distract from her speech but knowing she needed to get going. If he thought she looked good from behind, she looked completely stunning from the front. As Charlie turned around, his mouth went completely dry, all words lost. Her eyes were bluer than he'd ever seen them and her mouth... Leo had to force himself not to groan at the sight of her. 

"Time to go?" she asked, glancing at the clock on the wall. Leo nodded, still speechless. Charlie sat down and slipped her heels on, buckling the strap into place before standing back up and grabbing her coat. She smiled wide and hooked her arm around Leo's, too happy to deny herself the simple pleasure.

Finding his words, Leo asked, walking her towards the car, "Why were you in my office?"

"I didn't know it was your office when I went in, I just needed a place to practice. I hope you don't mind," she looked at him, noticing that he'd shaved since this morning. 

"No not at all," he cleared his throat. "You look really..." _sexy, beautiful, amazing_ , "nice."

Charlie smiled, still looking at him. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself," she said teasingly, elbowing him slightly.

He opened the car door for her and she slid in, careful not to mess up her hair. "I'll see you in a few, Madam President," he winked, getting ready to close the door when Charlie stopped it with her hand.

"Ride with me?" She stared up at him.

Leo smiled and, without a word, slid in next to her.

* * *

Leo watched from the sidelines with pride and admiration as Charlie gave her speech without a single mistake. He was almost able to mouth the words along with her, he'd heard her practice it so many times. He noticed her fighting back tears of joy as she was sworn in, cheered on by tens of thousands of Americans. He heard people around him whispering about how great she was, how much they loved her, and how much they hoped she'd do everything she'd promised. Leo smiled at them, knowing with every fiber of his being that she would.

When the ceremony was finished, Charlie shook the hands of everyone on stage with her, thanking them before turning to the crowd of supporters and waving, mouthing thank you at least five times before walking off stage, officially the newest president of the United States of America.

Backstage she hugged Sophia first, squeezing tightly and thanking her, the two of them practically bouncing with excitement. Leo watched as she made her way through everyone backstage until she was face to face with him. They pulled each other in at the same time, both of them beaming with happiness. She held him as tightly as she could, and, just before she pulled away, whispered, "I love you so much, Leo. Thank you." 

He whispered it back, but she was already hugging somebody else. Leo found himself unable to look away from her, and his eyes followed her for the next half hour as she thanked her way through every person backstage, not holding anyone as tightly as she did him.


	7. Looking

Leo was woken up at 2 am by the sound of Charlie pacing in the hallway outside his room. Groggily, he poked his head out the door, concern etched on his face, "You okay?"

Charlie stopped pacing and turned to look at him, a guilty look on her face, "It's nothing huge. I just can't find the coat I was wearing earlier, and Elena is supposed to come pick it up tomorrow. I must have left it backstage at the inauguration or maybe I handed it someone. I have no idea, really. I just  _have to_ give it back to her tomorrow, because she lent it to me and she was so nice and it's such a nice a coat and if i lost it I'm sure she'll be-"

Leo interrupted her rambling, knowing that if he didn't stop her she'd go until she worked herself into a frenzy. "It's okay. Let's go look for it," he said, grabbing his coat off the back of the door where it hung.

"You don't have to do that. It's the middle of the night."

"I know, but I want to,' he said simply, disappearing into his room and coming back with shoes on. "Do you want to change or are you gonna go in those?" He looked pointedly at her old black slippers, which were about 3 sizes too big for her.

Charlie smiled at him before going into her room and coming back out bundled up in an old hoodie, boots, and a scarf. "Better?"

Leo nodded and they walked to his car together, both of them enjoying the feeling of simply walking side by side. 

Despite the cold, Leo drove with the windows down, knowing how much Charlie enjoyed the freedom of feeling the wind whipping around her face. He looked back and forth between the road and her, unable to resist the sight of her looking out the window, hair flying wildly around her face. Despite the roaring of the wind in the car, her concern over the missing coat, their combined lack of sleep, and all the words left unsaid between them, they both felt completely at peace, if only for a moment.

At Capitol Hill, Charlie went into overdrive, searching everywhere for her borrowed coat, and Leo followed suit. The stage hadn't been broken down yet, and almost everything was in the same place at is was when they had left. They searched for half hour, checking the same spots two or three times before eventually stopping. 

Leo and Charlie silently sat next to each other in folding chairs that had been left out, the cold night air chilling both their faces. Leo saw Charlie's breath in the air when she sighed. "I just... I have to find that coat."

"I really don't think Elena is gonna hold a grudge against you for it."

Charlie didn't respond. Instead she stood up and walked to the end of the balcony, leaning against the glass and staring out across the lawn to look at the Washington Monument, which glowed stark white against the night sky. Leo looked at Charlie's face, which looked a little lost, softly lit by a combination of the moon and distant city lights. Eventually he got up and walked around, continuing to look for the coat, hoping he could find it and make her smile again.

Charlie was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Leo shout her name, turning to see him behind the podium, "Come here," he shouted, pointing at something she couldn't see.

She walked to him, only a foot away when she could finally see what he was pointing at. There, folded neatly and placed on a shelf in the podium was her coat. Instantly, she remembered Sophie telling her she'd put it there. She grabbed the coat and slipped it on, smiling. "Once again, you save the day."

"I would hardly consider finding a jacket to be worthy of being considered saving the day," he said, brushing it off and leading them back to the car. "Come on, it's cold."

"I'm not cold," she smiled, "I have a coat." 

* * *

Back at the white house, they stood in the hallway outside their rooms, neither one wanted to say goodnight. Charlie eventually sat down on the floor, her back against the wall, Leo sliding down next to her. "It wasn't just about the coat," Charlie admitted eventually.

Leo looked at her, confused.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to him. Leo turned it around in his hands a few times, unsure of whether or not he should open it. Charlie leaned her head on his shoulder and reached her hand out, unfolding the note in his hand. "Read it. I was going to give it to you after the ceremony, but I didn't have my coat."

Slowly, Leo began to read the letter to himself, his lips moving with the words but not making a sound.

 

> _Leo,_
> 
> _I've spent most of my life alone. I put myself through law school alone. I bought my first house alone. I became a senator alone. Everything I do, I do alone. That's sort of been my thing for the past 18 years. I wasn't just good at it; I liked it. Or maybe I just thought I did, because ever since we broke apart I find 'alone' to be... unbearably lonely._
> 
> _I can do this alone. I know I can, but, for the first time, I find that I don't want to._
> 
> _Charlie_

Leo was too afraid to let himself believe the letter meant what he thought it did. He turned to look at Charlie, needing to see in her face what he thought he read in the letter, but instead of being met with bright blue eyes, he saw her completely asleep. Slowly, carefully, he lifted Charlie into his arms and carried her into her room and laid her on the bed, her clock blinking 4:30 am. As he moved to leave, he felt Charlie's hand on his arm, "Stay."

Without a word he kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed behind her. He kissed her lightly on the head, and Charlie pulled Leo's arms around her and murmured something before falling back asleep. Leo forced himself to stay awake, listening to her breathing until 5 am, when he finally gave in and let his eyes fall closed. 


	8. In the Oval Office

Leo woke up with Charlie's navy sheets tangled around his legs, feeling more rested after just four hours of sleep than he had in months. The feeling of waking up surrounded by her familiar citrus scent was dampened slightly by finding her side of the bed cold. Leo forced himself up, stretching before pulling his shoes on, still in his clothes from the night before, and made his way down the hall to shower and change.

As he got undressed, Leo remembered the note Charlie had written him and pulled it out of the pocket of his pants and placed it on the bathroom counter before hopping in the shower. Realizing he was now official white house security, Leo opted to dress the part in a black suit. He tucked Charlie's note safely inside his breast pocket and tapped it once with his palm before heading off to look for Charlie.  

In the entire vast expanse of the white house, he could only imagine finding Charlie in the oval office, which had officially become her's only yesterday. Deciding to follow his instincts, Leo headed downstairs and towards the west wing, not sure why he getting so nervous abut seeing her. Maybe she woke up this morning and regretted asking him to stay. Maybe she regretted giving him the letter. Maybe he misinterpreted the letter, and she really just wanted him to keep his job. Leo stopped and pulled out her note, rereading it. Nowhere in the letter did she specify that she wanted him back. She didn't even ask him to stay.

What if she left early this morning because she was avoiding him? She hadn't texted him or anything saying where she was. He didn't even really know she if was in the office. Why would Charlie risk her presidency to be with him, of all people? Question after question popped into Leo's head, making him doubt himself more and more. Hating how unsure he felt and longing for a time when he had always known Charlie wanted him around, Leo decided to continue to her office anyway, hoping that she'd be happy to see him.

Leo took a deep breath and knocked on the door and heard Charlie shout, muffled by the door, "One second!"

When the door opened, however, it wasn't Charlie on the other side of it. A man, unfamiliar to Leo, poked his head out, only opening the door enough to barely poke his head through. "Can I help you?"

Confused, Leo said, "I came to talk to Cha- President Roan." When the man looked at him, waiting for more, he continued, "I just had a few security details to discuss regarding the upcoming week."

The asshole, which Leo had already dubbed him, looked down at Leo, standing a few inches taller, "Well, unfortunately we are very busy right now. I'm sure this can wait until tomorrow, as we'll probably be holed up in here all day," he winked, making Leo clench his jaw. "The president and I have a lot to go over, so if you could," he jerked his head up, indicating for Leo to leave. 

"Yeah, no problem." Leo did his best to smile but was sure it came out looking more like a sneer. 

He smiled back, running his hand into his light brown, wavy hair before closing the door and saying something to Charlie. As Leo walked down the hallway back towards his room, he heard Charlie laugh in response, causing a knot to form in his stomach.

Leo went straight to his room and tore his suit off, leaving it on the floor, too riled up to are about wrinkles or the note in the pocket. He threw on his gym clothes and headed to the basement, ready to picture the asshole's face on a punching bag. 

In the gym, Leo didn't even bother warming up, feeling heated enough as it was. He went to town on the punching bag with is bare fists, grunting louder with each hit until his knuckles were raw. Even then he continued, thinking of how that guy had winked, how he'd made Charlie laugh, and how maybe Charlie's letter had meant that she was with someone new, someone more suited to be dating the president. Numb to the pain in his fists, Leo punched harder at the thought of Charlie with someone else. Only when Leo saw his own blood smeared all over the bag did he stop, gasping for air. His shirt was soaked in sweat and the mirrors in the small room had begun to fog. As his breathing slowed, Leo became aware of the familiar ache in his biceps, knowing that it didn't come close to the anguish in his mind.

He grabbed a white towel off wall and wiped his face and then his hands, not even noticing the smears of blood he left behind. Once his hands were dry, he grabbed his phone, not in that it was already 11:00, and he'd been in there for over an hour. Shaking his head, Leo headed upstairs to take his second shower of the day, his head still in the oval office, wondering what the hell Charlie could be doing with that guy.

* * *

"Who was at the door?"

"Just some guy, must've gotten lost on the tour. Don't worry though, I sent him to your room," Justin winked, sending a chill down Charlie's spine.

She laughed politely, ignoring the feeling in her gut that said he was lying. She couldn't help but feel creeped out by this guy. She couldn't deny he was good-looking. With perfect teeth, golden brown hair, and a dimple on his left cheek, he was practically stunning, but he looked almost too perfect. She couldn't help but be reminded of that special kind of rich asshole. Like some of the boys she went to law school with, he seemed accustomed to using charm and good looks to get what he wanted.  _Well, too bad_ , Charlie thought, already knowing that he wasn't going to work out.

Justin sat down across from her, leaning over the desk just a little too much for comfort. When Charlie leaned away, he seemed only more determined to stay, settling his elbows down on the table and staring directly at her. "You really need me. Who else is going to field these people away from your office?"

"My assistant, Sophie, would do a wonderful job. I'm sure."

"This girl, Sophia, doesn't have the experience I do. I come to you, highly recommended by four different senators, with experience in all areas necessary for this job. Please, look," he slid his resume across the table to her. 

"Look," Charlie said, not even glancing at his resume, "I really appreciate your effort. I'll be sure to give you a call if I'm ever in need of an assistant, but I'm completely happy with who I have now. I don't know who hired you. It certainly wasn't one of my people, and I'm sorry for whoever wasted your time. If you could please go-"

"I'm not leaving until you look at my resume," he leaned back in his chair cockily, annoying Charlie to no end. 

Charlie smiled icily at him, growing tired of humoring him. She picked up his resume and began to read it, noting that three out of four of his references were NFFA. She also saw that his "experience" included working directly under Welch for the latter two years of his presidency. He also volunteered campaigning for none other than Edwidge Owens, who tried to win the presidency by murdering Charlie less than a year ago. "Impressive," Charlie lied, knowing that if she called him out there was a very real chance he'd get angry, maybe even violent. "I will have to look this over and do thorough background check, of course. Let me call my head of security to get right on that."

"Ah, there's no need, president. Since I've already been employed here, there is a background check already on file from the beginning of this month. They conduct them yearly."

"Even so, that leaves the last 22 days unaccounted for. I'd really be more comfortable having my own people run the check. I'm sure you understand," she said, staring at him expectantly.

Backed into a corner, Justin agreed. 

"Why don't we head down to the kitchen for some food?" Charlie asked, not waiting for an answer before getting up and opening the door. "You lead the way. You know, since you're so familiar with the grounds," she insisted, not trusting him to walk behind her.

Charlie followed him all the way to the main block of the white house, wondering if she should call Leo to come escort him out. Deciding to wait until they were in the kitchen and more out in the take action, she continued on behind him, hoping that he wouldn't try anything.

In the kitchen, lunch was in the fridge already prepared by a chef she had yet to meet. She pulled out a couple sandwiches, careful not to turn her back to Justin, and laid them out on the counter for them. "Go ahead and start, I just have to check in with my PR manager, make sure they're using the pretty pictures," Charlie lied, knowing he'd believe it easily.

Charlie picked up her phone, standing across from Justin and keeping a watchful eye on him. Just as she was about to dial Leo's number, she spotted him coming down the stairs, his shirt sticking to his chest, muscles on display. Charlie felt desire pool in her belly despite Justin's uncomfortable presence. "Leo!" she called, her voice falsely sweet, "You're just in time for lunch. Come join us." 

Leo was surprised to see her out of her office, and a little pissed to see that asshole sitting across from her. Hiding his thoughts, he responded, "I really should change and shower first. I'll just eat later." 

He went to turn around, but Charlie spoke before he could, "Don't worry about it. Eat with us. I insist." 

Hearing something strange in her voice, Leo came into the kitchen, eyes trained on Charlie. 

"This is Justin. He wants to be my new assistant and comes highly recommended by former president, Welch."

Leo switched his gaze to Justin, staring at him intently. He was relieved that Charlie clearly wanted him gone, but it didn't seem like she wanted him thrown out. How could Leo get rid of this asshole, Justin, without making a scene? "Well, nice to meet you, Justin." Leo shook his hand, noticing a small birthmark on his thumb. "It seems like Madam President is pretty eager to have you on the team. Why don't I get a background check started right away?"

Justin agreed, and, upon Leo's cue, followed him down the hallway and around the corner, leaving Charlie in the kitchen. 

* * *

Leo found Charlie still in the kitchen 45 minutes later. "He's gone."

Charlie smiled thankfully, leaning against the counter and propping her head in hand. "How'd you get rid of him?"

"I took down a shit-ton of information on him and took his picture," Leo held up a polaroid of the creep. "I told him that everything looked good and we'd give him a call in a week or so once everything checked out."

"So, what happens in a week when we don't call him?"

"I've got his picture, and I've already sent it to every security member we have. Everyone knows not to let him."

"Do you know how he got in? When I went to the office this morning he was standing outside."

"Yeah, he had a badge from when he worked here before, so they just let him in at the front gate. I took it away from him already, said I needed it for the background check. We need to reissue badges, and make them distinctly different. I'll have that done by tomorrow and make sure everyone knows the old badges won't fly anymore."

Charlie smiled softly at Leo, feeling safe knowing that he had everything taken care of. He always did. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Reminded of her letter, Leo said, "You'd do just fine without me," regretting the words instantly, despite how true he knew them to be.

Charlie swirled her chair around a couple times, debating what to say. "Except I'm not. Especially not today. I had no idea how to get him to leave. I've been trying since 7:00 this morning and nothing. You're here for two seconds, and he's out the door."

"It was closer to five," Leo joked. 

Charlie exhaled a laugh, and stared at Leo, noticing the dried blood on his hands. "Leo, your hands!" she gasped. "Did you punch him? Please tell me you didn't."

Leo looked at his fingers, sheepishly. "No, I just hit the bag a bit too hard in the gym this morning. I would have loved to have punched him, believe me, but I wouldn't have. It was clear you wanted this done peacefully."

Charlie relaxed, her face softening. "How do you always know?"

Leo looked at her, silently asking her to clarify.

"You just always know exactly what I need," she said, looking down at the brown, marble counter below her.

"No I don't," he assured her. "You confuse the hell outta me."

"I feel like I've been pretty direct." She fixated her blue eyes on him, trying to figure out how she could have been confusing to him any way.

Leo ran his fingers through his dark hair, messy from the workout. "God Charlie, you tell me we shouldn't be together, that it'll risk your presidency-"

"That was your idea."

"Whoever's idea it was, you agreed, but then you come in my room and make it smell like you, and you kiss me like crazy and leave. You talk to me like we're still together, and you look at me like you're looking at me right now-"

"I'm not looking at you any different."

"Exactly! You're looking at me like you've looked at me for the past seven months! I've tried so hard to be professional and considerate and give you space to move on, but you keep looking at me!"

"I can't look at you?" Charlie asked sadly. 

Leo sighed, running his hands through his hair again, fighting the urge to walk towards her. He spoke again, his voice softer, "Charlie, I don't know how to do this. I don't know what your note meant. I woke up this morning and didn't know if you left because you had work or because of me. You look at me like you do, and I don't know if it's because you look at everyone like that or if you love me. I don't-"

"It's because I love you." She stood up, walking towards him. 

"What?"

"I don't know how to do this either, but I want to do it with you. That's what I meant by my note. I want to be with you Leo, but I've just made you feel worse."

"No no no nonono," he said, grabbing Charlie's hands and holding them in his own. "I  _know_ I want to be with you. More than anything."

"Two seconds ago you didn't seem so sure," she looked from his eyes, which were pleading for her to understand, to their intertwined hands.

"Charlie, knowing I want to be with you is the  _only_ thing I'm sure of. I just don't want you to risk everything for me. I can't ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking me. I'm asking you," she squeezed his hands and looked back up at him, "to risk everything  _with_ me." She pulled her hands out of his, wanting desperately to kiss him, but instead backed away. "Don't answer me now, okay? I know you think you're sure, but things are different this time."

Leo opened his mouth to respond but found no words. Well, none that she'd want to hear. All he wanted to say was "I'm sure" a thousand times, if that's what it took, but she didn't want to hear that right now. 

"I'd better get back to work." She reached out and squeezed his hand one more time before turning around and heading back down the hallway towards the west wing, leaving a still-speechless Leo standing in the kitchen wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
